User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Gems the Breaks (For Samuel)
Moonlight and Hurty walk out of a museum, arms full of loot from a robbery. They are shocked, however, to find Dragondid hovering above the exit, grinning down at them. They throw up their hands in fright, tossing their loot everywhere. A jewel encrusted chest, one of the items they took, opens and a green glowing coal, kryptocoal, falls out. The rays given off by the kryptocoal make Dragondid nauseous, causing him to vomit. As the brothers begin collecting their stolen goods and put the kryptocoal away, Dragondid begins to feel better. Hurty opens the box again and Dragondid vomits once more. Moonlight and Hurty realize the kryptocoal serves as Dragondid's weakness and before leaving, they open the box several more times to make Dragondid throw up. Later, a sick Dragondid lies in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and a hot water bottle on his head. He hears an alarm go off and flies out of bed to investigate, putting his duty before his health. Moonlight and Hurty have just robbed a jewelry store, but before they can get far, they see Dragondid wearing a radiation suit for protection. The brothers present the kryptocoal, but Dragondid is unaffected. This changes, however, when Hurty pulls down Dragondid's pants exposing him in his underwear causing his legs to wobble and his knees to buckle. He falls down in the road and is hit by a school bus. The crash destroys the bus and causes Lucky Jack, Timmy, and Jimmy to fly through the windshield and into a wood chipper operated by Homer. Dragondid removes himself, uninjured, from the grill of the wrecked bus and takes off once more to stop the dastardly duo. Moonlight and Hurty have taken over Mikey and Sammy's lemonade stand, taking the money and tying up the helpless boys. Dragondid tries to fly down at them, only to be forced away by the kryptocoal. He flies so fast he hits the moon, where he tries to think of a way to attack at a distance. Getting an idea, he uses his fire breathing power on Moonlight and Hurty. Due to the extreme distance, this only increases the temperature slightly, which Hurty solves by drinking some lemonade. Dragondid then takes out a big magnifying glass and breathes the fire through the glass, magnifying the heat. This destroys a plane being flown by Sniffles (killing him in the process) and burns the rope binding Mikey and Sammy, setting them free. Unfortunately, it gets too hot and sets them, as well as the lemonade stand's profits, on fire. Moonlight and Hurty see this and run away, prompting Dragondid to follow them with his deadly fire. Always obeying the rules, Dragondid stops the motion of his fire when he comes upon a red light at a street corner. Blind Mouse, who is blind (thinking the motion of Dragondid's fire is a car) pulls up behind the fire and begins honking when the fire doesn't move as the light turns green. Annoyed by this, Dragondid deliberately destroys Blind Mouse's car. He once more pursues Moonlight and Hurty, accidentally vaporizing Mr. Pickels who plays on a swing set. Moonlight and Hurty come upon a lake, which they jump into. Dragondid tries to run his fire over them, but the beam is too weak to affect them in the water where they wear diving gear. Fed up, Dragondid takes out a set of binoculars and fires his fire beam (he use the binoculars on his nose) on the lake again. The extreme heat of the fire causes the water to evaporate, leaving nothing but dead fish and the dead and swollen bodies of Moonlight and Hurty. Dragondid flies down, once more dressed in a radiation suit, and crushes the kryptocoal into powder. He takes his helmet off and blows the dust away, only to have a gust of wind blow the dust right back in his face. The skin on Dragondid's face begins falling off and he starts vomiting uncontrollably, hitting Mikey and Sammy with a massive wave of it. He tries holding his vomit in, but this causes his cheeks to swell until he bursts. Back at the lemonade stand, a tired and hot Homer drinks a glass of juice. The drink proves to be too hotter than he expected, as he spits it out and fans his burning tongue. Moral: "Pressure Makes Diamonds!" Category:Blog posts